Real life pasta
Note: I did not create this pasta and I am in no way taking credit for writing it. I'm just passing it on. I recently started reading creepypasta, looking for a way to put thrill into my dull life. I kept reading stories of people breaking into someones home and messing with them and or killing them. I loved these ones, sent a shiver down my spine and to be honest I would get kind of aroused. So tonight I am going to do it. Find a random house to break into, I won’t hurt the person, not if I don’t have to at first. Just to….watch. Oh pity where are my manners, my name is Dan Ryan, a bit of a nobody, I have friends we go out drinking. Basic life. But in a couple hours I will enter a whole new level of my life. I can’t wait. I have found a house, had one of those old wooden cellar doors that are angled off the house. Pried a door loose and snuck into the basement. Smells oddly clean, I should have brought a flashlight but I wanted to do this right. The smell though it just puts my on edge, almost to clean for an old houses basement. Enough of this though. I find the steps and creep up towards the kitchen. Its 11:25 and the owner of the house if finally arrived. This is MY TIME. He comes in, smelling very similar to the basement, so I now know the smell is just some cheap laundry detergent. He has a duffle bag with him, I wonder what he is doing with it, who he may be, what he does for a living. I wish I had looked into a which house to do more carefully, I feel knowing the person in a way would make this all the more better. I stare through the cracks of my hiding spot, a tiny broom closet beside the fridge, gives me a full view. My heart is beating wildly and to be honest I am rock hard with excitement. I watch as the man throws the bag onto the table and walks towards the fridge. I started to panic, what if he finds me, but he grabs a bottle of some sort and drinks from it. Relief floods my body as I start to relax. He grabs the bag and goes into the living room. I swear I heard a noise from inside the bag, but I reassure myself that it is just my nerves. That’s when I notice the man leaving the house. Now is my chance, I feel the need to see inside the bag. I am glad I didn’t move from my spot, for not five minutes later the man comes in carrying what I can only think is a large carpet, my mind swirls with ideas of who this man is. He drops the carpet and that’s when I hear it. There is no mistaking this one, it is not my nerves playing tricks on me there is something wrapped up in that carpet. Something alive. I gasp involuntarily but thankfully luck was on my side for at the same time the thing….in the carpet started to moan. Definitely human, definitely female. Who is this man, and why did I have to stumble across this darkness. I start to panic for I fear for my well being, this is no longer a fun filled night of watching. It suddenly hits me, I know that smell. It was bleach, large quantities of it at the least. He drags the carpet into the basement it was at this time that I blacked out. 2 am. I awoke to hear screaming and at first I thought it was me. But it was coming from the basement. That poor woman, but what could I do I was breaking and entering. Jail wouldn’t do me well. I slowly creep out of the cupboard and towards the door. That’s when I notice the duffel bag is still in the living room. Despite my mind screaming no at me I open it to find a baby, a newborn at best. It was covered in blood, almost too much for it all to be its own. Around its neck was a shoelace, I started to gag and almost threw up in the bag. I zip it back up but in my haste it tears. I swear loudly….too loud for I notice the noises downstairs stopped. I freeze up then run towards the front door. I tear it open and fall down the steps, losing a shoe in the process. I don’t take the time to pick it up I just run. 3 weeks later. Three weeks have passed since that night. I wait for an attacker that I have only seen in darkness to come for me. The police investigation into the missing woman and child has no leads yet, I wonder why not. I have tried killing myself twice now but I don’t have the balls I guess. I have to tell someone about what happened. I have to go to the police. It takes me two days to work up the courage to go to the station. I tell them everything I know I give them an address and everything. They say that because I helped with this case the most I will get is probation and house arrest for two months. I can live with that, the officer says that a detective will come by to take a further statement and set up the system. Four pm rolls around and the detective finally arrives. He knocks on my door and I look out the window, for some reason this man sends dread through my body. I write it off as paranoia and being upset at house arrest. I open the door and am met with a powerful odor, my eyes start to water. The detective asks my name and if I am the one who gave the testimony, I tell him yes and invite him in. His smell is so strong it burns my throat, he is wearing a very familiar cologne….as I offer him a glass of water I suddenly realize how I know that smell. It was the very same sent the man I watched had, I turn around just in time to step back. The knife in his hand misses my gut and goes into my leg. I scream and try to run away, the pain in my leg making this very difficult. I fall back onto my counter and grab my blender swinging it at him. I make contact but not before the man plunges the knife into my side. He falls bleeding out screaming in pain and dying. I slouched to the ground, a warmness coming over. I feel at peace, I need no longer fear the darkness of this man. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com